Un amour trouver et retrouver : Destiel et Sabriel
by blackeyeswolf
Summary: Quand un chasseur tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami qui était aussi son ange gardien , et qu'un autre chasseur retrouve l'archange de sa vie que se passe - t - il ? ( attention: l'histoire ne sera pas complètement tiré de la série ) ( désolé je ne suis pas doué en résumé .) ( dean x castiel , sam x gabriel )
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction sur Destiel , Sabriel et supernatural en général .

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartient pas ( dommage :c ) je ne suis pas rémunérer pour cette histoire .

( attention cette fiction met en scène des couples homosexuels donc si vous êtes contre ne la lisez pas et passer votre chemin merci de votre compréhension )

envoyez moi des review , vos avis , vos envies et n 'hésiter pas à me dire se que vous pensé même si c'est en négatif , j accepte toutes les critique tant qu'elles sont constructives . merci a tous et bonne fic .

Il était près d' 1h00 du matin quand Dean et Sam arrivèrent chez leur père de coeur.

- Salut Bobby ! s'écrièrent les deux frères .

-Salut les garçons, ça c'est bien passer dans le New-Jersey .

- La routine , une bande de démons qui voulaient sacrifier des jeunes filles pour prouver leur adoration à cet enfoiré de Lucifer .

-Des nouvelles de Castiel ?

-Non , cet imbécile d' emplumé ne répond pas à mes appels !

-Dean , il doit être très occupé.

- Occupé a QUOI SAMMY !

- Euh ... peut être par l'apocalypse ou je sais pas moi , la guerre civils au paradis !

-Ouai ! t'as certainement raison , mais il pourrait au moins donné des nouvelles , ça fait au moins 6 mois qu'il n' a plus donné signe de vie !

-Dean ! Comme on dit pas de nouvelles bonne nouvelles . Sam tu as des nouvelles de Gabriel ?

A cet instant, le regard de Sam se voila de tristesse et de regrets aux souvenirs de se puissant archange étendu sur le dos , le sang lui coulant des lèvres , ses magnifique yeux vert devenus vitreux par la mort , mais le pire c'était la vision des ses immenses ailes , de ses plumes douces et duveteuses réduites en cendre par le diable en personne .

-Sammy ?

Dean le regarda avec un regard emplit de compassion pour son frères . Il aimait bien l'embrouilleur malgré qu 'il lui prenait souvent la tête avec ses blagues à deux balles . Dean était triste , oui , à cause que son géant petit frères , son sammy têtu comme une mule , le monsieur je sais tout de la famille Winchester est maintenant malheureux . Il a su dès qu'il a vu c'est deux là l' un a côté de l'autre , qu'il étaient fait pour être ensemble .

-Bobby, Gaby...Gabriel est mort !

-J'en suis désolé fiston .

Il lui donna un tape réconfortante sur l'épaule et s'en alla dans la cuisine .

-Vous avez mangé , les jeunes ?

-Oui , t'inquiète Bobby ! Où tu vas Sammu ?

- Je vais me coucher , à demain Dean .

- A demain .

Sam monta le petit escalier et s' engouffra dans sa chambre .

- Tu crois qu 'il va bien ?

- J 'en sais rien Bobby ! Il était proche de Gabriel et je crois qu'ils avaient une certaine infinité.

-Il est mort quand ?

-I mois et Sam ne remonte pas la pente , il sort plus , il reste juste là à attendre . Bon je te laisse , vais me coucher !

- Bonne nuit fiston .

- a demain Bobby !


	2. Chapter 2: la nuée d'étoiles tombante

(voila la suite , je ne vous promet pas d'écrire les autres chapitres aussi vite .)

Le lendemain , Bobby comme à son habitude , quand les garçons étaient là descendit à la cuisine pour leur faire un petit déjeuné royal , au menu pan - cakes aux myrtilles pour Sam et pour Dean aux chocolat , le tout arrosé d'un café bien corsé . Il était à peut près 8h00 quand Bobby alluma la tv , il y passer un flash d' infos spécial . A ce moment, Bobby fut l' homme le plus surpris des hommes et cria après Sam et Dean .

-Sam , Dean descendaient maintenant !

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Bobby , que se passe -t-il ?

-Venez voir ?

-Quoi ?

- Vous avez déjà vu une étoile filante ?

-Euh ... pardon ?

- Tu nous à réveiller pour un étoile !

- Non , gros bêta , pour une nuée !

- Euh ... tu veux dire une pluie?

- non, une nuée !

-Bon est ben quoi ?

-Dean , il n'avait pas prévus une pluie d' étoile , aucun scientifiques de cette fichue planète n'a d'informations et ne peuvent dire ce qui c'est passé ! Ils ont trouvé autour des cratères ou dans les alentours des gens qui ont vu des choses bizarres.

-Quoi comme choses , ils ont trouvé E.T. ?

-Non , juste un type qui s'est coupé la main et dont la plaie s'est refermer aussitôt.

-Tu pense a quoi , une sorcière blanche , une enchanteresse ou un démon qui veut faire une mauvaise blague ?

- ou a un ange, Dean !

-Tu crois que se sont ces espèces d'emplumés qui ont envoyés ces étoiles ?

Sam leva les yeux aux ciel et pria pour qu son frère retrouve un cerveaux qui fonctionne correctement .

-Non Dean , les anges sont les étoiles !

Dean regarda son frère avec des yeux exorbités , sa plus crainte venait de se réalisé , est ce qu'on avait fait du mal a son ange , est ce que son Cas était parmi ces étoiles de mauvaises augures .

-Cas ! Putain! Sam tu crois qu'il était là bas !

-je n'en sais rien .

-Fiston , je crois qu 'il a des chances que oui

-Bobby où c'était , où sont tombé les anges , euh j veux dire les étoiles ?

- un peut partout dans le monde , il y en quelques unes qui sont tombées près d' ici , Dean !

- bon ok j'y vais !

Soudain on toqua a la porte ...


	3. Chapter 3: les larmes d'un ange brisé

Désoler , pour tout se retard , mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail pour l'école et sa va pas aller en s'améliorant LOL Bon voila la suite .

Soudain on toqua à la porte ...

Sam , Dean et Bobby se regardèrent et comme d'un accord commun se dirigèrent vers le faible , non sans avoir pris une arme chacun.

C'est Dean qui alla en premier vers la porte , il tourna doucement la poignée tout en tenant la crosse de son revolver qui se trouvait à sa ceinture .La porte s'ouvrit et un corps lui tomba dans les bas .

- CAS!

C'était Castiel qui lui était tombé dans les bras .

- Cas ! dit moi ce qui c'est passé !

Il le maintenait debout , il sentait tous le poids l'ange peser sur ses bras .

-De..Dean..j'..ai..j'ai..

- Tais toi , je sais que tu as mal , ne parle pas ! j t'en pris !

-Non , j'..ai..chuté ! Castiel , s'évanouis dans les bras de Dean .

- Cas!

Dean examina son ami de plus près et remarqua que ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang .

-Bobby va cherché de l'eau , des serviettes , des éponges et tout se que tu trouves dans la boîte de secours , VITE !

il rugit se dernier mot .Bobby se précipita vers la cuisine , pendant se temps là Dean déposa Castiel sur le sol avec toute la délicatesse du monde (se qui étonna Sam ) il enleva le trench - coat ( signe indémodable de l'ange ) , la cravate , ainsi que la veste noire , la chemise quant à elle était devenue rouge et toute poisseuse , il la lui arracha, là l' effroi s'empara de lui . Le torse fin et musclé de Castiel n'était plus que coupures , cicatrises ,hématomes et sang . (entre temps , Bobby revint avec tous se que Dean lui avait demandé .)

- Tu veux que je le recouse ?

-NON SAMMY! JE m'en charge ! (à ce moment le regard de Dean était devenu encore plus meurtrier que celui de tous les démons de l'enfer réunis )

A cet instant Dean pensa très fort " on a fait du mal à Cas , on avait osé le faire saigner et moi je n'est pas sus le protéger , tu parle d'un ami .

Dean détestait de recoudre quelqu'un d'autre que lui , sauf peut être Sam et Bobby mais pour Castiel il ferait une exception .Il refusait que qui se soit d'autre que lui ne touche Cas , c'est vrai c'est quant même son meilleur ami , en fait il peu se l'avouer a lui Cas était son seul ami et qui plus est SON ange gardien a lui .Donc pas touche Sammy , merci .

(bon la je m'égare )

Dean prit d'abord , l'éponge pour nettoyer le sang sécher et pour mieux voir l'état du corps du pauvre ange allonger a même le sol , il là passa délicatement sur le ventre du dit ange , ensuite remonta vers le torse , puis vers le cou , enfin sur son visage couvert de bleus et dès qu'il le toucha celui-ci émit un petit couinement de douleur et de surprise (car l'eau était froide et en plus Castiel , n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui comme ça ) mais aussi a cause de sa joue et de ses lèvres fendus , il effleura la tempe de l'ange et celui - ci se tendit un peu .

ensuite , Dean utilisa l'alcool chirurgical qui se trouvait dans la trousse de secours de Bobby , tout en essayant de ne pas trop faire souffrir Cas mais quant l'alcool entra en contact avec une plaie profonde qui barré sont torse et son flanc droit celui-ci ne pût s'empêcher de crier de douleur et de gesticuler .

-Cas , calme toi sinon ça fera encore plus mal , aller tient le coup mon vieux ! Dean faillit hurler sa rage et sa tristesse face à cette image de Castiel criant de douleur, n'est en moins sa tache qui était soigner Cas . Après , l'alcool il dû le recoudre car il y avait de nombreuses plaies profondes , on aurait dit que Castiel était passé sous les griffes d'un loup-garou enragé et encore ceux-ci font moins de dégâts .

Quand , Dean se mit à le recoudre celui-ci s'évanoui encore tant la douleur était immense . Après 1/2 heure , Dean avait terminé du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait .

-Dean , retourne le dit Sammy !

- Non , ça va lui faire mal encore plus !

- Retourne le je te dit !

- Pourquoi ?!

-Fait le !

Alors Dean s'exécuta non sans traité son casse pied de petit frère de plusieurs nom d'oiseaux , mais quand il retourna Castiel ,l'horreur s'empara de lui , en effet ,le dos de son ami porté deux immenses cicatrices parallèles qui partaient du haut de ses épaules et rejoignirent le creux de ses reins .

- Par...pardon Dean ! dit Castiel .

-Et c'est rien Cas .(mais Castiel se mit a versé des larmes et là ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase .

-Putain , je jure de massacré ceux qui ton fais ça !

Castiel n'entendit rien et continua de pleuré en silence comme l'ange brisé qu'il était devenu à présent ...


End file.
